Heal my love
by Sormaru
Summary: This story takes place years before Ike was born. It may take awhile to warm up, but it's about a young healer who falls in love. ch.1 is more of a prologue.


Remember I don't own anything from fire emblem except this story and the characters I made up.

Helpful Note: just encase you haven't played fire emblem path of radiance to avoid confusion, you should know that the laguz are what you would call humanoids that transform into animals. And whatever they transform into they would have similar characteristics in their human form. For example they would have a tail or something like when they were in human form. The beorc are what they call humans. Now the racist people call the laguz "sub-humans."

* * *

Chapter 1

A young woman raced through the trees. Her long golden blond hair trailed behind her like a cape as she ran. The young woman gazed about her; catching flashes of the green trees as she passed them. Along with blond hair she had bright green eyes and was dressed in a white flowing dress like all the other heron women wore. She had big white beautiful wings which meant that she was part of the royal heron family. (Yes obviously she is a laguz)

The young woman suddenly stopped to take a breath. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh sent of the pine trees. "Semira, is that you?" Semira turned to see an older woman who looked much like an older version of herself step out of the trees. The woman was her older sister Reva. The king of herons was their older brother. "Semira, must you always run around like that; you're not a child anymore" "I just don't like to be cooped up in one place; that's all." said Semira. Reva sighed. "Well at least go pick some berries while your at it." she said handing her a woven basket. "Sure no problem." said Semira taking the basket, and then immediately flying away.

She quickly found a good spot in which to pick berries and was soon humming merrily as she worked. But little did she know, she was being watched.

Nearby, few Daein soldiers were crouching in the bushes spying on her. "We should report her to the captain." They said to one another. And they ran back to their camp where more Daein soldiers were resting on the ground. All of the soldiers wore matching red and gray armor, which was the Daein army uniform.

"Captain!" they called. The captain immediately stood up and grabbed his weapon that was lying beside him on the ground. The rest of the soldiers did the same. "What's going on? Have we been spotted?" "Do they know our position?" he demanded. "No." the soldiers said panting. The rest of the soldiers relaxed. But the captain didn't. "I thought I told you to only come over here if it was an emergency." The captain said coldly. The lead soldier stepped forward. "Sir, we spotted a lone laguz near our location, Sir." Instantly the captains' face turned a dark shade of red. "You idiots! You came here screaming at the top of your lungs giving away our position to tell me that a bloody sub-human is near our position! For Ashera's sake I hope nobody heard you or it'll be your heads!" screamed the captain. And with that he hit each of the soldiers over the head with the head of his axe.

He turned around to face the shaking men behind him. One of the soldiers had even soiled his armor. The captain focused his gazed on the frightened soldier. The soldier had gray eyes, pale skin, and dirty blond hair. He recognized him as the new recruit who just recently joined Daein's army. _What was his name? Oh yes it was Fadri. Fadri was nothing but a pathetic human being. He couldn't perform the simplest tasks. In battle he was simply a walking target. The only reason he got into the army was because his rich father had bribed the commander for his entrance._

"C-Cap-t-tain." stuttered the soldier. "What?" asked the captain in a dangerously cold voice. "w-what are we going to d-do with the lag, I mean s-sub-human?" he asked shaking. "The sub-human?" the captain said looking up "we'll kill it of course." He said smiling. "I thought our mission was to spy on Crimea and then come strait home to Daein?" a fat archer asked puzzled. "No." said the captain shortly "The mission is complete, but it wouldn't feel right coming home and passing through the Serenes Forest without having filthy sub-human blood on our blades, now would it boys?" Asked the captain in a low tone. "No sir!" They all shouted in unison. "b-but couldn't we just leave it alone, I mean its' not hurting anything." Fadri said weakly. The captain rounded on him, which made Fadri's face go paler.

"Tell me soldier, why did you join this army?" "Sir, I have always wanted to be a soldier since I was little sir." Replied Fadri. "Aw isn't that nice boys he dreamed of becoming a soldier since he was a little kid." The captain asked the troops smirking. "Oh yes." They said laughing. "When you joined the army, didn't you swear allegiance to the Daein? "I did sir." said Fadri. "And what did you swear?" "To serve faithfully under the king, and to protect my country with my life." Fadri stated. "And…what else did they asked you to swear." asked the captain pacing back and forth. "And to do all in my power to help the Daein cause." Fadri said sourly "and what is our cause…?" The captain asked smiling. "To obliterate all the laguz." He said weakly. As soon as Fadri said the word "laguz" the captain blew up.

"Their called **sub-humans!!**" "Filthy, savage beasts that take on human appearances!" screamed the captain. "When will you ever get that right?!" Fadri bowed his head in shame. "You'll never become a real soldier Fadri; in fact you're not even a real man! **You're just a klutzy, moronic, sub-human loving, worm!** "In fact I hope you die a slow, horrible death from one of those sub-human scums!" The captain spit in his face and turned around. "Let's go!" he shouted walking towards the bushes. But then he stopped. "Oh not you Fadri, you stay here and change your armor; I don't want anybody or anything smelling your filth and associating you with me." And he disappeared into the bushes. The other soldiers laughed and picked up their weapons and followed him. "Hey Fadri, you'd better tell your' pop to send some more money, because that's the only thing that's going to keep the captain from discharging you." smirked one soldier as he passed by. "Yah and maybe you should also ask him to buy you a new brain, because you sure need one." Mocked the fat archer. Then they too disappeared into the thick brush. Once they were gone, Fadri sat down and hugged his knees and cried.

Now Semira didn't hear anything while this was going on. She was too busy humming to herself and picking berries.

But then she heard a twig break. She spun around, and to her horror she saw a tall beorc man covered in armor step out of the bushes. Semira quickly stood up. "Hello little lady" said the captain with an evil smile on his face. Semira shook her head and slowly backed away against a tree. She didn't understand what he had said. Because she only knew a little of the beorc language, her tribe only spoke the ancient heron language to each other. Suddenly, the rest of the Daein soldiers appeared out of the bushes and surrounded her. Semira was too scared to move. "Kill her!" The captain ordered. At the edge of the forest if one had looked, they would have seen birds flying away from the middle of the forest and they would have heard Semira scream. Right in the middle, the scream was cut short by the sound of steel.

* * *

For those of you who might ask what the heck that was all about? This is only the first chapter it'll explain itself in the chapters to come. But I hope you enjoyed it. This is really my first time to write a story like this (sorry) so please review. Any suggestions, questions, or comments will all be welcome. Oh and I am working on making the chapters longer. 


End file.
